


I May Be Wrong (But I Think You're Wonderful) (vid)

by lamardeuse



Series: lamardeuse's vids [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: If dear in you I've picked rightly, it's the very first time.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: lamardeuse's vids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I May Be Wrong (But I Think You're Wonderful) (vid)

**I May Be Wrong (But I Think You're Wonderful)**

Merlin/Arthur

music by Dinah Shore

[Download at my site](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/maybewrongbylamardeuse.avi)


End file.
